The three continuing projects are as follows: first, a study attempting to understand the relationship correlates and predictors of domestic violence; second, a study attempting to understand how cognitive behavioral treatments for depression work; and third, a study evaluating a new treatment for marital problems, developed by Andrew Christensen and me. These three research projects reflect the scope of my interests, which could most broadly be summarized as an attempt to better understand and more effectively treat marital problems and clinical depression. While the analysis and treatment of marital problems has always been a focus of my research, about ten years ago I became interested in depression because of its association with marital problems. More recently, this interest in depression has taken on a life of its own, i.e., I am now interested in the phenomenon of depression independently of its relationship to marital problems.